


better wash my mouth out with soap

by resurrectdead



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: 2009 Phan, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Kinks galore, M/M, No shame november, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators, pastel!dan, punk!phil, you're not even ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrectdead/pseuds/resurrectdead
Summary: He was only going to torture Dan like this while they were out, and he was going to be damn gentle about it. The fun would be when they came home; not out on the street.And yet, there’s this strange pull towards it, a thrill in knowing how screwed they are and how much they should not under any circumstances engage in these types of activities.Or: (punk) Phil controls (pastel) Dan's vibrator as they're out but Dan can't take it for as long as originally planned and has to be helped out with his needs. The tags say it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"New proposition for a monthly challenge: No-Shame November, where we all post the most self-indulgent fanworks we can muster and then pat each other on the back for it. (And we realize how many other people appreciate the same 'shameful' tropes we do.)"_
> 
>  
> 
> edit 1: this is my first fanfic to reach 2k hits! thank you all so much!
> 
> edit 2: jesus christ that's a lot of hits.
> 
> edit 3: can you believe we actually have [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/10d6cd2a6eea536c1b2ddf0e6d8e1f5b/tumblr_olfgfc6X6I1v3u1hpo1_540.jpg) now?

There’s a small boy dressed in only whites and pastels sat next to the much taller, much paler, darker-haired and completely black-dressed guy in the back of the bus. There’s nothing more to it, at least not to the public eye. (Perhaps that the small boy’s chest is heaving a little too much against the baby pink jumper to be considered ordinary, and maybe that he’d be seeming to be shifting and twitching as if uncomfortable in his seat - though it’s mostly the contrast in colours that people cares to look twice at.)

But only Phil notices the little things. Like that Dan’s eyes are a little wider than usual, pupils blown wide. That he’s swallowing hard after every other breath out and chewing his bottom lip raw and red all the while, making it very difficult for Phil to not just lean over and kiss them even rawer, run his cold piercings over his hot, dark red lips and make him go wild. He thinks, if possible, Dan has never looked sexier than he does right now.

But then again, it’s only he who knows that against Dan’s prostate lays a vibrator buzzing on the lowest setting with the remote in the pocket of Phil’s black leather jacket.

Getting off the bus becomes the biggest hassle, at least so far. Getting on, Dan was a little twitchy, but that was it. Sitting down, the vibrator had slid into its place and he’d actually _jumped_ at the surprise, then squeezed at Phil’s jacket with one hand as the other one cradled his own knee. He didn’t say a word, just made a whimpering noise only audible to Phil, and Phil didn’t attempt to make conversation just yet.

Getting off just now, the vibrator moves, and Dan winces as he wobbles off the height of the bus and down onto the pavement, Phil holding his hand all along and guiding him along.

“You remember we’re going to the store now”, Phil says as they’ve walked away from the heap of people getting off, intertwining their fingers as he leads him down the street, “right?”

Dan nods and hums. His voice is a little shaky, and he holds a tight grip around Phil’s hand, the other one gripping at his own jumper, pulling it downwards nervously. He’s particularly sure to cover the peculiar bump in the back of his white jeans; the _front bump_ is strapped against the waistband of his boxers and wrapped by a cockring to prevent him from coming.

“And what are you going to buy?” Phil asks him, squeezing his hand, trying hard to have him snap back to reality.

Dan closes his eyes momentarily. “Condoms”, he chokes out.

His head is ducked down and Phil feels slight pain over having him go through with this, even though the younger boy had initially brought the subject of public humiliation up and completely agreed to it several days ago as well as earlier in the day just before they’d left.

As for the condoms, well, it was only necessary. A single emergency pack was left in the sanctuary of Phil’s other leather jacket pocket and god knows they need more than that to survive the rest of their week together.

Phil leans down to whisper in Dan’s ear, looking around them to make sure no one is eavesdropping or throwing them weird glances. “You remember the safe word is Red, don’t you?”

He stops to look for Dan’s reaction, but it’s deadpan.

“Yellow, we pause-”

“I know, Phil”, Dan snaps, voice still breathy and quivering, as he slaps his shoulder to get him to back up again.

Phil pulls back and cocks an eyebrow as he smirks. A flustered Dan may be amusing, but it also gives him some weird sense of needing to protect him, as well as it makes him very well aware he has him wrapped around his finger and can do whatever he wants with him or better; get Dan to do whatever he wants. (Consent, of course, is key.)

“You’ve earned yourself a spanking later, haven’t you now?” he coaxes, and Dan looks down again with a whimper and bites his lip. 

Phil isn’t quite happy with that response, and he comes to remember something and reaches into his pocket, switching up Dan’s vibrator one more level. Dan gasps and stumbles a bit and is basically only walking upright thanks to being leaned into Phil the entire time.

“Phil…” Dan breathes out against his chest, cheeks burning red as he tries to find support on his own legs again. “ _God_ , you’ll drive me insane…”

Again, Phil is struck with the immense need to pull Dan into his arms and kiss him until he’s truly gasping for air. But he, too, is testing himself today. Otherwise, what’s the fun?

He looks around them as he guides Dan further down the street in his hazed state of mind. There’s not many people out, which he’s thankful for. Only a few cars rumble past as they cross street after street. 

They don’t ever get to the store. 

They’ve stopped at a traffic light when Phil suddenly feels Dan’s weight shift and he’s basically _hanging off of him_. His face is nuzzled into his chest a bit and his breathing is, if possible, even heavier than before as his fingers dig into his skin, legs crossing underneath him. 

“Phil?” Dan whispers, and Phil looks down, instantly wrapping a protective arm around him.

“Yeah?” he asks, leaning down and nearly putting his mouth against his hair, speaking low so only he can hear. “What’s wrong, Dan?”

Dan grasps onto Phil’s jacket, tugging on it, begging. “Can’t take it.”

Phil shoots a gaze around them, at the old ladies waiting to cross the road right next to them, and he turns Dan and himself around and lead him away from the road, around the corner of a building and into a desolated alleyway, a few bushes cutting it off from the other end.

He stands in front of Dan, hands steady on his upper arms as he looks him straight in the eyes. “What do you mean you can’t take it?”

Dan shudders visibly. He lowers his voice, eyes big and pleading.

“Need you in me.” He wets his lips, swallows hard. Phil watches his adam’s apple bob before his eyes are back to watching those plump lips gasp for the right words. “I need you. Need you so bad.”

Phil looks around, concerned. He knew this was going to end badly for them, just wasn’t sure whether it would be them getting caught or something else. Something worse. Like this. He was only going to torture Dan like this while they were out, and he was going to be damn gentle about it. The fun would be when they came home; _not_ out on the street.

And yet, there’s this strange pull towards it, a thrill in knowing how screwed they are and how much they _should not under any circumstances engage in these types of activities_. 

He thinks fast, and he’s not sure if it’s the best or even a moderately good thought, but he goes with it anyway because it’s the best he can do when he’s getting ridiculously hard and turned on. He keeps his steady grip around Dan’s arms and then starts pushing him backwards into the alley. 

There’s just a brick wall behind the bushes at the end of it, no windows. If he ducks his head he can disappear entirely. He pushes Dan backwards until his back meets the wall, one hand behind his head to keep him safe. Then he kisses him.

He leans down and scoops his legs up from behind his knees, Dan hooking his legs behind Phil’s back as Phil lifts him up and pushes him against the wall, crotches brushing together.

“Aah, _Phil!_ ” Dan whimpers, recoiling from the kiss with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Shh, not so loud, Bear”, Phil whispers in his ear, leaving kisses down Dan’s neck. Phil knows it makes him want to moan and pant, but all he does is shudder and twitch his head to the side. “You need to be quiet if we’re going to do this.”

Phil only pins him tighter against the wall, wanting to grind against him but doesn’t out of fear it will be over for him far too soon. Instead he sucks all from his jawline to his collarbones, his kisses leaving red welts in their wake.

“But you’re _so slow_ ”, Dan whimpers then, more quietly. “I can’t take it. I can’t.”

Phil leaves a last big kiss on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, then lets him go and helps him regain balance on his own legs.

“I set the pace here”, Phil mumbles against his ear before he pulls away.

He looks Dan over, so tiny and all dressed in those beautiful colours, bunching the sleeves of his jumper in his small hands. He shakes his head and sighs. 

“Take your trousers off”, he says then, gravely, going to unbuckle his own. “Boxers, too.”

Dan chews on his bottom lip as he nods. It doesn’t take long before he has his trousers and pants in a heap around his ankles and he shakes them off past his white sneakers. Phil can’t tear his eyes away from his dick, slick and reddened against his stomach, cockring around its base to keep him ruly.

“God, you’re gorgeous”, he whispers as he turns Dan around. He reaches into his pocket and switches his vibrator off, making Dan sigh. “Bend over for me, sweetie. And take your vibrator out.”

Dan’s cheeks are flushed the same colour of his jumper as he bends forward and reaches behind himself. He fumbles to find the curved tail of the vibrator, but when he does he parts his legs slightly more, steadying himself. He emits a long moan through his pressed together lips as he slowly pulls it out of himself, and Phil has to take a deep breath just to calm his racing thoughts.

He reminds himself he needs to put on a condom and rips open their last emergency package and has time to roll it on before the vibrator has successfully popped out of Dan.

“Hold that for me”, Phil mumbles, grabs Dan by the hips and positions himself behind him. Dan barely has time to react before he starts to ease into him.

“Oh, _Phil_!” comes a strangled moan from Dan. “ _Fuck_.”

“You wanted it fast, now didn’t you?”

Phil already knows Dan is on the edge but the cockring is preventing him from orgasming. He reaches around him and start jerking his dick before he even starts rutting into him.

Dan gasps and chokes back moans, he stutters and trembles and it’s like he doesn’t know what to do. He puts his hands against the wall in front of him for support as Phil starts thrusting into him while he jerks him off.

“Oh, god. Oh god oh _god_.” Dan can only whimper. He covers his mouth with his free hand instead, but it doesn’t help. His whines continue, muffled, as he squeezes his eyes shut and rocks with the movements of Phil. “ _Oh god oh god oh god_.”

“Babe”, Phil breathes with a laugh from behind him, though he knows he’s already close himself. He pulls at Dan’s jumper and leave a wet kiss on his shoulder. “I got you. It’s okay.”

He remembers how Dan’s been on the edge this entire time, and it really becomes apparent when he starts making little _”aah!”_ s and quiet curses, clawing at the wall in front of him. Dan stutters something but it never comes out, and Phil goes to wrench his head to the side to kiss him on the lips. Dan pulls back with a gasp.

“Please let me come”, he begs, kisses Phil hard again before turning his head back. “Pleaseplease _please_ , I’ve been nothing but good, daddy. I’ve been so, so good to you.”

Phil moans at the mere words, smacking Dan’s ass and squeezing it, earning another pleasured yelp from Dan. “Don’t try to persuade me.”

He jerks him fast and hard, and Dan draws a sharp breath - then he lets him go. Dan’s breath is released in a most disappointed whine. His thighs tremble as he sobs, fists clenching and unclenching in front of him, but he doesn’t complain. Phil smirks and grabs his dick again, jerking him off right around his head.

“Oh, _jesus_ ”, Dan gasps, hiccuping when Phil starts thumbing over his slit. “Thank you, thank you so much.”

Phil kisses his neck, mutters behind him. “Don’t disobey me again.”

Dan covers his mouth with his hand and shakes his head. His fringe falls in his face; it’s going curly at the ends from the sweat glistening on his forehead. 

“Mm, I’m really sorry, daddy”, he whispers.

Phil still starts feeling a bit bad, and he reaches both hands around Dan to work the cockring off. Dan sighs the most pleasured sigh of relief, immediately cut off by a _ridiculously_ loud moan as Phil starts jerking him off without the barrier keeping him in place.

“Phil Phil _Phil_ ”, he whimpers, pants, strangled moans coming from his lips now pressed together, parting again to draw a sharp breath. “Keep going, _fuck_! I’m coming, oh fuck, I’m _coming_.”

He arches his back, hips bucking forward as he shoots a load onto the ground. Phil wishes he could see his face, even though he’s seen the same expression a billion times before. It never gets old. 

Phil grins at his adorably curly fringe above his lust-lidded eyes. Said eyes roll back as Phil grabs his dick again. “One more.”

“Oh god, I can’t-” Dan gets cut off by his own light moan and the sentence is never finished.

Phil keeps thrusting into him, knowing he’s dangerously close himself, can almost already see the edges of his vision whiting out and throwing him off the edge. He has to consciously and repeatedly remind himself they need to be quiet and get it over with quickly, but it’s hard when his body wants _everything_ and _more_. 

He reaches for the vibrator in Dan’s hand and turns it on, feeling the pulsating vibrations in his palm for a moment. Then reaches it around Dan’s frame holds it against the head of his dick. Dan jumps and shudders, throws his head back and it’s something close to a most quiet _scream_ that comes from his lips.

“Oh _fuck_ , oh god”, he whimpers and squirms, the overstimulation yet being far too good to properly recoil from. “Oh god, Phil, oh my god, don’t stop.”

Phil doesn’t stop. He keeps thrusting into him, going harder and faster as he feels his orgasm curling in his stomach.

“Are you going to come for me again, angel?” he whispers to Dan, digging his fingers into his hip as he keeps rutting into him, keeping the vibrator in place, just under the edge of the head of his dick. “You’ve been so good to daddy. Why don’t you come for me again?”

That does it for Dan. He groans and hiccups and it’s all strangled, and he shudders violently when he comes again, drawing his nails down the bricks in front of him. He clenches around Phil and it sends him over the edge, coming into him as he drops the vibrator to the ground, burying his face in the crook of Dan’s neck and biting back his own moans.

Dan hisses when he pulls out. Phil pulls the condom off of him, ties it and tosses it off into a corner. No one’s ever gonna walk behind here anyway, are they?”

“Jesus christ, Phil”, Dan breathes as he straightens himself up, stretching his back out. 

He pulls his jumper down over his ass again in that same adorable way, picking up his boxers and shaking potential dirt off them.

“What happened with the ‘oh, god’s?” Phil asks with a smirk. Dan just sort of glares at him. “Thought you weren’t supposed to utter God’s name in vain.”

Dan rolls his eyes. He doesn’t think of a reply fast enough, and his two-timing with stepping into his boxers makes him stumble but Phil is instantly there steadying him, hand on his shoulder as he successfully slips them on. Dan smiles at him.

“Don’t you believe in the devil or something, you satanist spork?”

Phil snorts and closes the gap between them.

“God couldn’t make someone as dirty as you”, he murmurs and Dan furrows his brow, as if he’s not sure whether that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult coming from Phil. But Phil just grins. “Don’t worry. You’re perfect to me.”

Dan rolls his eyes again with a smile and Phil kisses him.

“Thanks”, Dan says in the most sarcastic tone.

Phil nods towards his jeans on the ground. “Go on, then.” He picks up his own pile of clothing and pulls them up his thighs. “We’re going to the store, remember?”

Dan groans. He slaps his shoulder again, adorable fidgety boyfriend he is. “You’re _impossible_.”

Phil just chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> wowza what a giant poo post as a certain someone would say am I rigt
> 
> (and the sentence was never finished because I got the notification dan tweeted that fanart comparison and for some reason I was expecting it to be PHANart if you know what I'm saying haha *tears*)


End file.
